This invention relates a method of forming a statuette made of a metal, in particular a precious metal, e.g. gold, of a three-dimensional object.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of forming a metal statuette of a three-dimensional object, including the steps of (a) scanning said object with scanning means to obtain data on the contour and shape of said object; (b) inputting said data into a computer; (c) based on said data inputted into the computer, providing an epoxy resin prototype of the object by a sculpturing machine controlled by the computer; (d) providing silicon rubber mould parts on the basis of the epoxy resin prototype; (e) providing a wax prototype on the basis of the silicon rubber mould parts; (f) casting the metal onto the wax prototype; and (g) removing the wax, characterized in that during scanning, said scanning means revolves around said object to scan the contour and shape of the object.